The present invention is directed to a hand-held power tool.
Publication DE 102 51 556 A1 makes known a hand-held power tool with two housing shells and an oscillating plate which is driven by an eccentric to oscillate laterally relative to the housing shells. The housing shells are connected with the oscillating plate via two elastically deformable connecting elements made of plastic, which are manufactured as a single plastic piece and are installed in the housing shells.